Poison & Wine
by SKINNYxLOVE
Summary: Narcissa Black has always seemed to lead the perfect life. But most of her family is emotionally unstable, her middle sister is acting strange & there's rumors she slept with Lucius Malfoy. She also seems to have a problem with keeping on weight. / Follow Cissy from her 5th year all the way up to her 7th year. Strong language. TRIGGER: mentions of anorexia & bulimia. Bad summary.


**A/N:** A new storyyyy? What is this? xD _Shake It Out_ is still being written - don't worry! But I wanted to get this one started as well, before you all think I fell off the face of the earth. =P Just a couple of quick notes about this story:

1) it starts off in the MIDDLE of Narcissa's 5th year, when she's on Christmas holidays;  
2) this first chapter is very fast-paced, which will most likely set the pace for the rest of the story;  
3) it may seem like you're missing half of a story and you probably are - again, I'm not staring from the beginning. Relationships have already been established and so on; please keep that in mind.4) the fic has a rating of M mainly because of subject matter (not really sex or drinking; you'll see) and strong language. =P

I did not have a beta go over this first chapter, so... mistakes, I do apologize for. I went over it myself a few times, but you all know how that goes. Titles! The title of the story is from the song "Poison & Wine" by The Civil Wars. This chapter title is from "Iris" by Goo Goo Dolls.

**Disclaimer:** Psshhh, I'm not JK Rowling and I'm not affiliated with her in any way, shape or form. I just love her world she created. In addition, the personality of Alecto Carrow was inspired from a roleplay I am apart; and the character who is nicknamed "Letty" was also inspired from another roleplay.

* * *

**CHAPTER I: IRIS**

The smell of cinnamon and peppermint filled the air, the fire spit and crackled in the back of the room and Christmas music played throughout the manor. There were other sounds, of course, such as the loud chatter of the guests that filled the manor or the clanking of silverware to porcelain as someone cut into some meat or a sliver of pie. It was the first three, however, that struck Narcissa Black the most as she slowly made her way through the large room at Malfoy manor; they were very homey. She found comfort in them. Carrying a glass of champagne, Narcissa was careful to avoid anyone who looked as if they had had too much to drink; she didn't want the sticky liquid to spill down the front of her dress. Champagne tasted bad enough; she didn't wish to smell like it.

All of Narcissa's family had been invited to the Malfoy's Christmas Eve gathering, including her Aunt Walburga, Uncle Orion and their two sons. They had all come, but as soon as they entered the grandiose manor, they had each scampered off in their own directions. Narcissa hadn't run into any of her own friends as of yet, though she had come across Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy. She had thanked them for the invitation (which her family received every year, of course) and they had inquired about her schooling (she was to sit her O. this year). There had been more to the conversation and it had been pleasant overall, but cut off when a rather clumsy house elf, whom Narcissa did not catch the name of, dropped a tray of desserts.

Narcissa drew herself from her thoughts. Just as she did, someone roughly bumped into her. The champagne spilled over the edge of the glass and ran down her hand.

"Watch it, bitch," a voice said sharply.

Narcissa looked up, a quick response on her tongue, but she let it go when she saw who it was. "Alecto!" she cried, transferring the champagne glass to her other hand. She shook her wet hand. "Look what you've done." She couldn't help but to smile at the girl before her, happy to see someone she knew.

Alecto Carrow, Narcissa's best friend, laughed. "Cissy, haven't you heard of this brilliant new concept – I believe they call it, washing your hands?" she replied with a shake of her head. She reached out of the champagne glass, snatched it from her friend's hand and placed it on the nearest surface. "Come on."

"You're not going to drink that?" Narcissa asked as she followed Alecto through the crowd. It was a wonder the two girls were such good friends. They had nearly nothing in common except for their hair color (which was the perfect shade of blonde) and the same blood status (pureblood.) Narcissa was reserved, held her tongue, did all of her schoolwork, didn't party and was still a virgin. Alecto was a wild child. She did schoolwork for the lessons that she deemed important. She loved to have fun. She always stated her opinion, whether or not it was asked for. And she had lost her virginity during their fourth year. Andromeda, Narcissa's middle sister, said that they balanced each other and that was why their friendship worked.

Alecto shook her head. "I've already had three glasses."

"Plus?"

There was a pause and Alecto shot her best friend a look. "Five shots of firewhisky I had before we came," she finally said as they squeezed by a large group of people who had assembled at the entrance of the room. "Amycus cut me off for the night."

Narcissa glanced around, as if expecting him to pop out at any point. "He's not even around," she pointed out. It was unlike Alecto to follow instructions. The girls turned down a quiet corridor.

"I got away. I was looking for your cousin – what's his name? - but then I found you." She flashed Narcissa a grin. They stopped in front of a door and knocked. When no answer came from inside, they went inside together.

"Why were you looking for Evan?" Narcissa asked as she turned on the hot water, and then the cold just a little bit. She let it warm up before running her hands under the soothing water. She didn't have to ask which cousin Alecto was looking for – the girl wouldn't be looking for Sirius or Regulus, as they were much younger than them. Silence stretched out between the girls and Narcissa looked up into the mirror. She caught her friend's eye and knew instantly why Alecto had been in search of Evan. She shouldn't have even asked the question. "Alecto."

"Narcissa," the other girl said defensively.

"Evan is trouble," Narcissa replied calmly, despite knowing that no amount of lecturing would do any good. She turned off the water and grabbed the hand-towel, turning around as she dried off her hands.

"He's a good kisser," Alecto said sheepishly with a shrug. Then she grinned wickedly. "And he's also good at other things."

Narcissa stared blankly at her best friend before uttering under her breath, _"Gross."_ She did not wish to know what her best friend and her cousin got up to, even if it was just implied. Folding the towel neatly (which was charmed to dry itself immediately after being used), the blonde placed it back on the towel-rack.

"Cissy," Alecto half-whined, half-asked. She grabbed her friend's hands and held them tightly. "When are you going to have some fun? Isn't there anyone you fancy, even just a bit?" The heat began rising in Narcissa's cheeks before she had anytime to control her emotions. Alecto saw this and grinned madly, squeezing her friend's hands even tighter. _"Who?"_

There wasn't any use in trying to fight it. Eventually, one way or another, Narcissa would tell Alecto. "We're currently standing in his washroom."

_"Malfoy?"_ the other girl asked, her voice rising.

"Shh!" Narcissa clamped a hand over her friend's mouth, her eyes warning that this news had better not leave the room they occupied at this very moment.

Alecto pulled Narcissa's hand off of her mouth. "But... Cissy... you know he's going out with Rosie Parkinson, don't you?" Her voice was softer this time, in tone and volume.

"Yes."

Rosamund Parkinson and Lucius Malfoy had been a couple since the beginning of their fifth year. As they were a year older than Narcissa and Alecto, that meant their relationship was well into the first half of their second year together. From the way they acted in the common room at Hogwarts, or even in the corridors, it seemed to be going very well and they were obviously very happy with each other.

"So-"

"You asked if I fancied anyone, even just a bit. I told you," Narcissa snapped, pulling her hands free. "I am not going to set out to make him fall in love with me, or to ruin his relationship with Rosamund. I am positive I will be over it soon. I am not going to pine for him – did you think I was going to pine?"

Alecto chuckled. "I think you _are_ pining."

_**oooOOOooo**_

"Narcissa."

The blonde was by herself again. After her trip to the washroom with Alecto, they had retreated to a different room of the manor that was occupied with more guests. It didn't take long before Alecto found Evan Rosier, Narcissa's cousin from her mother's side of the family. They were gone within a matter of seconds, leaving Narcissa to wander the party by herself.

She wasn't sure how long she had been wandering around the manor (in the designated areas, of course) when the familiar, silky voice spoke her name from behind. She stopped, took a deep breath and turned around to face Lucius Malfoy.

"Yes, Lucius?" she asked politely, stepping towards him. She made sure that her smile was friendly, but not too friendly; and not too forced. In fact, she was certain it was a natural smile. She didn't know why she got this way around Lucius; she wouldn't have a chance with him even if she were the last woman alive. She was not his type. Where the girls he dated usually had large chests, she was nearly flat-chested. She was bony and spindly; her clavicle was protruded to the point where one could follow the bone all the way to her shoulder blades. Narcissa thought that her only nice feature was her hair; long, soft and blonde. She could do just about anything with it.

"My sister would like to see you, if you have the time," Lucius told her, speaking of his younger sister. Laetitia Malfoy was nearly thirteen and had always been infatuated with the youngest Black daughter since anyone could remember. "She is too poorly to join the rest of us tonight."

"I'm sorry to hear that," Narcissa replied automatically, though she meant it. Letty, as was her nickname, was often ill. The blonde didn't know what the younger girl suffered from (she didn't think anyone knew, except for the family), but it wasn't unusual for the poor dear to be bedridden. Thankfully, whatever it was, it was not contagious.

"Shall I bring you up to her bedroom?"

Narcissa nodded. "Please."

"Are you enjoying your evening?" Lucius asked as they ascended the stairs to the second floor of the manor.

"I always do," Narcissa replied. "Your parents are wonderful hosts."

Lucius chuckled. "Yes, well, they've put mistletoe all around this year, so be careful where you stand and who is next to you."

"Thank you for the warning," Narcissa laughed.

"You're very welcome."

When they reached Letty's room, Lucius knocked and opened the door. He poked his head in and Narcissa heard a few mumbled words (including her name) before he stepped aside and opened the door. Narcissa stepped forward and peered into the familiar room. She had been inside Letty's room several times before, and it hadn't changed much over the last few years. She saw the younger girl lying in the middle of a large canopy bed.

"Cissy!" Letty cried happily.

"I'll be waiting outside," Lucius told Narcissa.

"You don't-" But she didn't get to finish her sentence because he had already closed the door. She wondered why he was waiting for her; surely he trusted she knew her way back to the party? And she did not have a reputation of wandering private areas of homes. Shrugging it off, Narcissa turned her attention back to Letty. "Hi, Letty."

Letty patted the spot next to her on the bed. "Come sit next to me," she demanded in her small voice.

Doing as instructed, Narcissa slipped out of her shoes and climbed up onto the bed. She moved over next to Letty, who promptly wrapped her arms around the older girl and squeezed her tightly. Narcissa hugged the younger girl back, though not as tightly. She was so fragile, she might break. Letty pulled her face back and looked up at Narcissa with a grin. "Is the party fun?"

Narcissa fingered Letty's blonde hair out of her face, and smiled. She shook her head. "Not as fun as it would be with you," she said, tapping the girl on the nose with her index finger. The younger girl giggled.

"The next one I will be at and we'll have a lot of fun!" she exclaimed.

"Do you promise?"

Letty bobbed her head, her chin rubbing against Narcissa's breastbone. "I promise." She looked like her brother, only with feminine features. They both had the same grey eyes and platinum blonde hair, which was a pity because whilst their mother had blonde hair as well, she had the most beautiful hazel eyes and they hadn't been passed down to either of her children. But there was something mesmerizing about the grey eyes when Narcissa looked at Lucius; something that made her go weak in the knees.

They continued to talk for a little while before Letty couldn't stop yawning and Narcissa finally told her that enough was enough and she was going to sleep. She tucked the younger girl into bed and kissed her forehead, as if she were her own child, and then slipped back into her shoes. By the time she reached the door, Narcissa could hear the steady breathing of a child who had fallen asleep. She switched off the light, opened the door quietly and stepped into the corridor. She closed the door just as quietly and looked down to see Lucius looking up at her.

"She's asleep," Narcissa told him.

Lucius stood up. He nodded. "Thank you."

"You're welcome."

They headed back for the stairs. "Why did you wait for me?" Narcissa asked. When a reply didn't come within a reasonably amount of time, she looked over at the boy walking next to her. He shrugged.

"I needed a rest from everything."

Narcissa's only response was to nod. She understood what that was like. They reached the stairs and began to descend them. Halfway down, however, a familiar voice came floating up to their ears. Without thinking, Narcissa reached out to stop Lucius by grabbing his arm. She put an index finger to her lips, signaling him to be quiet.

"You have had enough," the stern voice said. "Druella, you need to go home. I will go get the girls, and we will go home."

Narcissa could feel Lucius's eyes upon her. Her face was hot. Wouldn't he look away? Hadn't his parents taught him that it was rude to stare?

"Relax, Cygnus, I'm fine." Druella's words were not slurred, but Narcissa knew that that was the least of her father's worries. They appeared in front of the stairs a few seconds later, but didn't seem to notice the two frozen teenagers above them.

"Druella, do not make this into an argument-"

"If you didn't try to dictate-"

"You can't take care of yourself!" Cygnus hissed loudly.

Narcissa swallowed. Her parents stared at her each other for a while before Druella finally crossed her arms over her chest like a bratty child. She was giving in. She mumbled something inaudible and marched away. Cygnus groaned and followed her. He had won the argument, Narcissa could tell by his body language. She let out the breath she had been holding and when she realized that she had been gripping Lucius's arm, she released him.

"I have to go." She couldn't get away from him fast enough. That was embarrassing. Ugly family secrets nearly spilled. She had only managed to sneak down a step or two when Lucius said rather loudly,

"Wait!" Narcissa felt her arm being grabbed and twisted. She was forced to face him. "Kissing ball." Lucius pointed up and Narcissa followed his finger. There, hanging low from the high ceiling of the manor, was the largest kissing ball she had ever seen before. She stared at it for another moment before her eyes flicked back down to Lucius. As soon as they made eye contact, he leaned down to kiss her.

It was a gentle kiss, which Narcissa hadn't been expecting. Her eyes remained open at first, but eventually she let them close and her body relaxed. Lucius was lingering on her lips. She didn't know a thing about kisses or snogging; what if he tried to snog her? She would be awful at it! Narcissa was getting used to his lips being on hers. In fact, she liked it. She didn't want it to be over. She-  
Lucius pulled away from her slowly. Narcissa's eyes opened and she saw the satisfied smirk on the boy's face. She could feel her cheeks burning. "Thank you," she breathed, utterly dumbfounded at what was supposed to happen next.

Lucius chuckled and opened his mouth to reply, but a loud voice cut him off.

"Lucius!"

They broke apart and Narcissa spun around. There, at the bottom of the stairs, was Rosamund Parkinson. She had her hands on her hips and was glaring at the two of them. But then her eyes narrowed and focused in on Narcissa. She must have seen the entire kiss. Panicking, the blonde fled down the stairs as fast as she could and whipped right by Rosamund. She continued to run until the she reached the throng of people. She heard her name being called, but ignored it. All she wanted to do was go home. End this night. Forcing her way through the people, giving no apologies for shoving people with her shoulders, Narcissa managed to make her way towards the front door. She slipped out into the winter air, where she could finally breathe for the first time all night.


End file.
